For filing the documents, heretofore, each document per se has been provided at its one side directly with binding holes, or received in a suitable bag which at its side area in turn is provided with binding holes. These methods, however, require not only a troublesome process for providing the binding holes but also have disadvantages of damaging the document for the former case and of difficultly distinguishing the document externally for the latter case.
In order to solve the above problems, there has been proposed a filing bag, as disclosed in Japanese Opened UM Application 56-18461, wherein the filing bag for receiving document is preliminarily prepared, which at its side edge is provided with notched portions for inserting binder rods and is further provided with a slidable plate moving along the side edge and having notched portions communicated with the first-said notched portions. According to such method, the preliminary preparation of the filing bag permits free filing of the document as well as convenient and readily filing operation simply by opening and closing the notched portions.
The filing device of such type, however, has several points to be improved. Namely, the conventional filing device allows the filing operation only after the documents have been received in the bag. Any document of an elongated shape, however, cannot be smoothly received in the bag and in some serious cases can be slipped off from the bag. Further, even a transparent bag cannot allow correct judgement of the document from outside.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a filing device for binding documents individually kept in their own state without any damage and for ensuring convenient and readily filing operation.